Beer Pong without paddles (which in some regions is called Beirut) is a drinking game in which players throw a ping-pong ball across a table with the intent of landing the ball in one of the cups of beer on other side of table. There are no official rules, so rules may vary widely. Generally there are six or ten plastic cups arranged in a triangle on each side of an elongated table. The number of players on each team can vary as well, from one or more. In one set of rules, the game is won by eliminating all the other team's cups before all of one's own cups are eliminated. Existing requirements conventionally are limited to cups containing liquid (generally alcohol), ping-pong balls, and a planar surface with game play handled manually.